Wistful
by Oceantail
Summary: Dove is a girl who happened to have met one of Whitebeard's crew members. She was offered a place on his crew to get out and see the world. So, she hesitantly takes it, hoping to find her sister along some point. Who would've guessed she'd meet another person who could impact her life?
1. Chapter 1

I pushed my light brown hair over my shoulders and let it drape down to my waist. Pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a loose tank top my thoughts drifted to a few days ago when an old friend offered me a place on this crew because "There was a 'spot' available" and "I needed to get out more and see the world."

I sighed and shook my head, falling onto a small bed covered by a quilt. I was perfectly satisfied with my old life, I didn't need to see the world honestly, but I still took his offer. Maybe it was because of the chance I might see my sister again.

I hummed and felt the waves rocking the boat softly, it was calming, trying to lure me into sleep, but I got up because I was supposed to be given a tour of this ship.

Exiting the small room I would be staying in, I was faced with a long hallway I remembered walking down last night. Doors lined the wall, it was a hallway for bedrooms.

However, there was no one here so I turned in the direction that didn't lead to a dead end and began to walk.

The wooden floor was worn and old, as if many people had walked on it before, my hand trailed the wall as I picked up the pace. Soon I was greeted with a flight of stairs, eager to reach my main objective, the main deck, I hastily began to climb.

The ship began to rock violently suddenly, like a storm had hit, and I realized my mistake of not using the handrail.

I mentally cursed as I began to fall backwards and tumbled down the stairs, losing the progress I had just made. I winced, feeling I had landed on someone that must've also been trying to get up the stairs. I also felt a sharp pain in my wrist.

"I'm so sorry." I said, standing up and stabilizing myself before turning to see who I had fallen onto. A guy with black hair and and orange hat partially covering it stared back at me.

"It's okay," he responded, "Are you hurt?"

My eyes flickered down to my wrist for a second before deciding that it was nothing serious, probably. "Nah, not really." I replied, thankfully he didn't seem to notice my slight hesitation.

He looked at me for a second as he stood up too and then smiled, "Are you new on the ship? It's nice to meet you, my name is Ace." He grabbed my hand that was injured and roughly shook it, I flinched a little at the pain, but tried to cover it with a smile like his.

But now he saw the sign of my pain and pulled on my wrist, examining it himself. "You _are_ injured, I'll show you to the infirmary." He decided, taking my other hand in his and dragging me back up the stairs.

"Wait-" I started, but he wasn't listening.

*_I guess that tour will have to wait for now_.* I thought to myself, and allowed Ace to drag me to get my wrist treated.

* * *

><p>Up on the deck I saw a storm had started, and it was raining heavily. I immediately shivered, I had always been pretty prone to the cold, my outfit choice didn't help either.<p>

We were soon in the infirmary, me completely soaked, and Ace somehow was unaffected by the rain.

"Here we are, well I have work to do so I'll be going now!" He smiled stupidly, unaware of my coldness. I heard the door bang shut as he left and I turned to face a couple confused nurses.

I looked down embarrassed for a minute, I hated being the center of attention. "Um, I think I might've sprained it or something..." I trailed off, holding up my wrist.

The nurses set into action immediately, and began to examine my hand. They soon determined it was broken.

*_Well, shit._* I thought bitterly. My first day on a pirate crew and I broke my wrist falling down a bunch of stairs.

The nurses seemed nice, they didn't pester me with too many questions, like how this even happened.

"It'll take about six to eight weeks to heal." I was informed as they ushered me out into the rain again, who knew why they seemed to be in such a rush.

I sighed as my dominate arm hung in a makeshift sling that was getting soggier by the second. It felt numb an useless. To top it off I was stuck like this for a month and a half now. Great.

I leaned against the wall, giving up on staying dry and watched the chaos of the many people scurrying about on the slick floor. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only one at the infirmary today with a broken bone.

I saw a flash of orange amongst the people too. I watched it for a second before it disappeared, knowing most likely that I had just seen Ace.

"This stupid storm better be over soon." I muttered before pushing myself off the wall with my good arm, and went off in search of someone certain.

My hair and clothes slick against my skin, I finally heard a familiar voice calling my name, "Dove!"

I turned around and smiled at the figure coming towards me, I waved back, "Izo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I decided to write this story because I have been bored as of lately. I have no inspiration left for my other two stories like always. I can never seem to finish writing a story because I get bored. So, If you like my story you'll have to tell me or I might assume it's boring, and now I am writing about how I feel about my other stories... So far I don't hate this one, I'm going to try to write it as one I would actually want to read. I don't like my other stories because I know they're boring. Well sorry for the long note!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was immediately received with a hug, it was slightly uncomfortable with my broken wrist. Izo seemed confused as to why I wasn't hugging him back so he took a step back and finally noticed my arm in a sling.

"How did you get yourself hurt already?" He asked.

I avoided eye contact and pretended like I couldn't hear him over the sound of the rain. "Let's go inside where it's not raining." I suggested, better to forget falling down the stairs, even if it wasn't my fault.

"Sure." He agreed.

So, a little while later -after Izo had finally fixed his makeup- I was sitting on his bed, him still standing.

He began to babble on, asking how my arrival was.

"It was fine." I insisted soon, wanting to talk about something more interesting to me.

Izo nodded and changed the topic to the names of the division commanders, in case I ever needed anything. I caught Ace's name in the list, but wasn't very surprised.

"So what's it like? To be on a pirate crew, I mean." I asked, usually I was on my own, being here with so many other people felt a little strange.

Izo smiled a little, "It's way better than being by yourself, you have people you can depend on and protect." Like he read my mind.

I let out a small yawn soon, I honestly hadn't gotten much sleep last night because I arrived late and had to unpack all my junk. Also, Izo's constant chattering was slowly luring me into sleep.

My eyelids drooped when he began to talk even more and catch me up on everything he had been up to that he hadn't told me already.

*Sorry, Izo.* I thought as I lay back on the bed and yawned again, my eyes closing.

I ignored him as he tried to catch my attention again, and finally fell asleep.

I wasn't still awake then of course, but if you were nearby you could faintly hear the man mutter, "just as bad as Ace..."

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of knocking. I sat up and stretched, my clothes feeling stiff after probably drying our from the rain.<p>

It took me a second to realize I was still in Izo's room and he wasn't hear, and someone was still urgently knocking on the door.

I unsuccessfully tried to come back my messy bed head while heading for the door and yanking it open.

"What." I yawned.

In front of me stood Ace, his hand still poised to knock. I stared at him for a second and he stared back before pain registered in my arm.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath, I must've slept on it wrong.

Ace steppe back then, still confused. "I came to see Izo, but now seems to not be a good time...?" He asked.

I looked at him again, "No, sorry. I fell asleep earlier when he was talking to me and now my arm fricking hurts. I have no idea where he is now though." I responded quickly.

*I'm going to need to go back to the nurses for painkillers.* I thought to myself an saw Ace was looking at me expectantly. It took a minute for it to dawn on me he had asked something.

"What?" I asked.

"I _said_, we haven't properly met yet, in my mind you're still 'girl with broken arm'." Ace said.

*He's asking me to introduce myself?* I wondered.

"Actually it's my wrist that's broken, and my name is Dove. Izo was the one who invited me to the crew, with the permission of Whitebeard of course." Was my response.

Ace smiled and stuck out his hand, implying for me to shake it, so I did. "Nice to meet you, Dove."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first of all, I'm sorry it's so short, even after the long-ish wait. My only excuse is whenever I'm writing a story I get so excited and want to publish a chapter ASAP and it always comes out shorter than I mean it to. Secondly, I was drawing up a blank on ideas for the past few days and a bunch just suddenly came to me on the bus ride home from school, so I had to write them down before they dissapeared, or my Iphone died. (Yes I use my Iphones note app to write my stories, so if there are any weird words it was probably autocorrect) Lastly, tank you to the people who followed and the person who reviewed my story, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few days later, we stopped at an island. I was no stranger to the grand line, so even if the island I had settled on last was a hot summer all year round, I wasn't affected by the autumn weather of this island. In fact, I think I preferred it more, the colder weather that is.

After the crew had run a bunch of errands for supplies and stuff I didn't really care about, we all got some 'time off'.

So now, I walked through a orange, red, and yellow colored forest. Brittle leaves crunched under the pair of boots a kind nurse had lent to me. And since my arm was still in a sling I wore a jacket with only my good arm through the sleeve. It was annoying though because it kept slipping off my shoulder on the other side so I repeatedly had to stop to fix it again.

Finally I came across a decent enough area to sit and do nothing really, the ground here still scattered with leaves, but a bit of dead grass peaking through the top layer. A pond reflected back the grey sky, a few peaceful leaves floated on top of the water. In the background a small waterfall could be heard.

I had left the ship early this morning as the sun was beginning to rise and now the pond reflected back an orange sky, mixed with light purple and pale blue.

I sat down by the pond and stuck my hand in the water. A bad idea, I quickly realized because it was freezing. I shivered as I pulled it back out and wiped the water off on my jacket, I was tempted to zip it up but it wouldn't work well with my arm still being messed up. Or wrist I should say.

I began to think about the bunch of pirates I had joined. Over the last few days Izo introduced me to nearly everyone he knew, and he knew a lot of people. But I still felt like I didn't really belong, everyone was nice, but I wasn't used to it.

I had manage to talk to Ace a few more times too, but it was only for a short minute or two before he rushed off somewhere else. It was also usually about the weather, we hit a lot of storms before reaching this island.

I sighed and returned to the present. Picking up a red leaf from the ground, I boringly examined it. *What am I even doing?* I wondered to myself. I never imagined joining with other people to accomplish my goals.

I was still staring at the same leaf in the palm of my hand when I began to hear the crunching of someone walking this way.

I watched the water for a split second longer before turning around, and surprisingly, seeing Ace. We usually ran into each other at random places, but I wondered what the odds of him being here.

He didn't seem to notice me sitting by the water yet so he must have not known I was here.

I watched him come closer, his eyes were completely focused on the water I could tell. I decided to startle him by calling out his name.

"Hi, Ace." I said when he was close enough.

Just as I planned, I saw him jump a little and turn towards me, I tried unsuccessfully to suppress a snort of laughter.

"What the heck? Why are you here Dove?" Ace asked.

I shrugged, "Sitting. What are you doing here?" I decided I wanted to stand up now though, I wasn't one to always wake up early and I wanted to go back to bed now.

Ace continued to stand next to a tree, "I was exploring, I didn't think I would run into you."

I yawned and looked back up the sky, by now it was just a plain blue, the sunrise was over. Suddenly I remembered something Izo told me awhile ago when he was introducing me to all the Whitebeard pirates.

"Hey, Ace, you should show me your devil fruit power!" I said, making an attempt at a new conversation.

His face returned to a look of surprise, and unwillingness. "Why?" He asked.

"Why not?" I replied.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, and I watched as he picked up a yellow leaf of the ground. He moved the tip if his finger next to the leaf and transformed it into fire, instantly catching the poor leaf on fire. It was reduced to ashes.

I was over to his side in seconds, easily impressed, "That was awesome! I wish the devil fruit I ate gave me a cool power like that!" And I realized I accidentally let a secret slip out of my mouth.

Ace raised an eyebrow, "You ate a devil fruit?"

I decided to tell him about it, it wasn't very dramatic anyways, just boring. "Yeah, the Miru Miru no mi*. You see, I once used to have horrible vision, like I couldn't see one inch from my face. So one day I found myself eating that fruit and my vision returned, and better than normal human eyesight, I guess. I find it kind of completely useless because now I can't swim."

"Ha, that would be useless if you already had pretty good vision." Replied Ace.

"Yeah, lucky me." I said before stretching, "you can continue whatever you were doing, I'm going to go climb a tree or something."

Ace smiled suddenly, "That sounds fun, I'm in."

I watched, surprised, as he headed for the nearest tree and began to scale it. *_Well, I wasn't really serious, but whatever._* I thought and followed his lead.

Before I knew it we were both sitting on the topmost branches-he had helped me up thankfully or I wouldn't have been able to climb up-, it was a tall enough tree I could see the city on this island rising above the leafy trees.

Sitting here, I was reminded of the island I grew up on.

About to wander off into my own little fantasy land, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ace talking.

"What do you think of the crew so far?" He asked.

"Oh? Um, it's nice. I'm not used to being around so many people, but you guys all seem really nice." I said and closed my eyes happily.

I opened my eyes once more to see the sun rising at its steady pace. "Hey-" I started, looking down to where Ace was sitting, but I was surprised again to see he had fallen asleep.

I was reminded of how I fell asleep on Izo, and laughed a little before leaning against the tree trunk and deciding to relax until I had to go back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Again! I was writing this last part on my walk home from school today and the wind kept blowing my hair into my face so I couldn't see, which made me really annoyed and want to just chop off all my hair. Anyways, I may or may not take a break from fanfiction for awhile just because. I hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
